Christmas Cookies
by Merci
Summary: Kazuya x Lee - Lee is trying to give Kazuya a Christmas he won’t forget, unfortunately, the one thing he promised isn’t ready and he needs to buy some time. Fortunately for him, he knows just how to distract his brother.


**Title:** Christmas Cookies**  
Author:** Merci**  
Pairing:** Kazuya/Lee**  
Rating:** R**  
Source:** Tekken**  
Wordcount:** 1,660**  
Warnings:** Yaoi, Lee acting very, very eccentric, minor-aggression, excessive use of bad Christmas innuendo**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Lee, Kazuya or Tekken. The characters found here *do not* belong to me. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.

**Summary:** Lee is trying to give Kazuya a Christmas he won't forget, unfortunately, the one thing he promised isn't ready and he needs to buy some time.

**Notes:** This was written for my friend Strata85 on lj as a Christmas present to the following challenge: _Kazuya/Lee, Christmas themed. Preferably with Lee using as many bad Xmas puns as he can think of to lure Kazuya into bed, while Kazuya just wants to him to shut up and get with the screwing. Bonus points if Kazuya decides to give Lee a taste of his own medicine and decides he deserves a spanking for being naughty._

Kazuya's bio says that he likes collecting sneakers. To me, this translates into shoe fetish. Ahem... yes ^_^

* * *

**Christmas Cookies**

Lee pranced between the fireplace and the Christmas tree and the kitchen and the bedroom all within the span of a few minutes. He loved Christmas; it was his favourite time of year. He adjusted his Santa hat and opened the oven door to peek in on the cookies he had placed on the rack only a minute earlier. He had so many things on the go, and he began to realize that he wouldn't be ready for when Kazuya returned from town.

His silver brows creased as he looked at the clock and made the calculations in his head. He had used all his skills at negotiating to convince his older brother to come away with him for a little Christmas retreat. The older Mishima hated the holiday and probably would have spent it in some dark office somewhere… plotting. Lee had pshawed that idea and promised he would make it worth Kazuya's while if he came away to a private cabin that he had booked sometime in the summer (he was that sure of his ability to convince Kazuya). But now he worried that he wouldn't be able to hold up his end of the deal; the cookies wouldn't be ready, he'd accidentally slipped on some ice and broken the expensive wine he'd brought along and he couldn't even get the fire crackling hot enough in the fireplace to heat the cabin. He couldn't remember the things he'd promised to Kazuya, but he distinctly remembered that cookies shaped like sneakers had played a big part in bringing him there, and now everything would be ruined!

The Silver Devil felt a sob of defeat building inside him when the sound of Kazuya stomping heavily on the walkway outside drew his attention and he immediately got an idea. He had to buy time for those cookies to be ready!

Kazuya stomped mercilessly on the snow, packing it down and trying to warm his feet. This damn weather made his nose red and cheeks cold and he hated the whole damn 'cheer' that everyone insisted on pushing on him. He didn't exactly appreciate Lee pushing him out the door to drive to down and pick up supplies. What the hell? He didn't even know what 'supplies' Lee had forgotten to bring, like usual. The dark-haired man had been torn between going into as few shops as possible (facilitating his need to avoid people), or biting the bullet and going into all the stores he could find, suffering the music and lights and sounds and smells so that he could pick up food and dildos and whatever else Lee would probably need to make this holiday worth it.

He shifted in the show, bracing his bag on his hip as he unlocked the door with one hand. A purple dildo flailed out the top of the bag and smacked him in the face and he stumbled through the doorway with a curse and hurled the bag across the room. "Chaolan!" he bellowed, trailing snow inside and slamming the door behind him. "I picked up your damn supplies… Chaolan?" He looked around the cabin, but did not see his brother anywhere. There was the faint smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen, and the light from the fireplace did a shitty job of lighting the small room. He stood there for a moment, ready to turn around and leave when movement from the bedroom caught his eye.

Kazuya stood still, his boots melting snow onto the floor and his jaw tightened as Lee stepped from the darkened bedroom and leaned seductively against the doorframe. A pointed Santa hat sat lopsidedly on his head, the white puff at the tip brushing along the side of his face. His broad shoulders and chest were naked, pale and stood out against the darkness. Kazuya's eyes moved along that broad expanse of exposed skin, stopping when they hit the red barricade of red hotpants. The waistband grazed below the younger man's hips and a treasure trail of silver curls led up from the red-clad bulge. The red clothing covered very little and in spite of himself, Kazuya's eyes looked further down. He felt his pulse leap when he noticed the thigh-high stockings that clung to his brother's muscular legs and the whore-red PVC boots that were stretched up his calves and just over his knee. The heeled footwear was curled at the tip, immediately making him think of a naughty elf as his gaze shot back up to Lee's face and the impish smile that tugged at the edge of his mouth.

"Ho ho ho," Lee purred, moving forward in his most sultry stride.

"Fuck," Kazuya's feet wouldn't move, like they were frozen in place. "Why do you only act this weird with me?" he tried asking as Lee approached him, pressing their bodies together and reaching under the many layers the elder Mishima wore. "I've seen you with… ah, with other people, Chaolan. You can be… vicious if you want to be."

"I just wanna lick your candy cane, brother," Lee chuckled and pushed the heavy winter coat off before dropping to his knees. Kazuya tightened his jaw, easily restraining the groan as the younger man's skilled fingers worked on the fly of his trousers. "Jingle your bells, deck your hall… ow."

"You're carrying this Christmas thing a bit too far, Chaolan. It's cheesy." Kazuya tightened his grip in Lee's hair, pulling him away from his hard cock that was free and bobbing excitedly against the hem of his sweater.

"But it's fun," Lee said, a look of desperation in his eyes as they shifted to somewhere in the kitchen. Kazuya growled, realizing that Lee was up to something. Whatever; he could play this game too.

"Alright," Kazuya said, releasing his grip and walking over to a reclining chair by the fire. He sat down with a thud and spread out, making a show of his erection. "Sit on my lap and tell me how naughty you've been this year." He felt a little part of himself die inside as he said it, but to see the way that Lee jumped into action… yeah, it was worth it. "No, on your knees!" he commanded when the silver-haired man tried to climb to his feet. "I know you've been naughty, so crawl over to tell me what you've done wrong." Kazuya braced his chin against his hand, leisurely watching as Lee crawled towards him on all fours. The Silver Devil shivered as he crawled through the sludge that had fallen from Kazuya's boots, his skin prickling with goose bumps and causing the older man to grin wildly.

"I…" Lee began as he approached Kazuya's knee, keeping his eyes downcast though tilting his chin to show the red blush across his cheeks. "I've been plotting…" he began and Kazuya narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to take over the Zaibatsu this year…"

"Like you do every year…" Kazuya said under his breath. "How did you try this time?" he asked when Lee was quiet.

"I hired assassins."

"Well," Kazuya purred. "That is naughty!"

"And when they failed to kill you, I had them killed and decided to just go after you in the King of Iron Fist Tournament… again."

"Like usual," Kazuya nodded. "But that's still naughty."

Lee nodded, his eyes trailing over to the kitchen once more. Kazuya followed his line of sight and saw that the oven timer was nearly finished. The smell of cookies filled his nose and he realized what Lee was trying to stall for. "Was there anything else?" he asked.

Lee's head whipped around and he looked back with brown, guilty eyes. "I'm late baking your shoe-shaped cookies," he confessed.

"That," Kazuya breathed, leaning over and getting in Lee's face. "Is the naughtiest thing I've ever heard." He pulled Lee up and draped him across his lap, exposing his hot little ass and feeling the thick bulge pressing against his outer thigh. "In fact, that deserves worse than coal…" he trailed off and let the palm of his hand fill in the space that hung after his sentence. Lee lifted his head and tried to protest, but Kazuya held him tightly with his other arm, pressing him down against his lap while his other had continued to spank him. He spanked and spanked until he felt his hand grow hot and sore, but the pathetic sounds Lee was making made it all worthwhile. The symphony of skin slapping against reddened skin rose in crescendo and the final open-palmed spank rang out in the small room just as the light-sounding ding from the oven timer rang out.

He arched an eyebrow and reached over to grab Lee by the hair, pulling him up. "Are they done?" he asked darkly.

Lee only nodded, his face flushed, brown eyes wide and dark with arousal. "Y-yes, Kazuya."

Kazuya released his hold and allowed the Silver Devil to stand. He watched his brother try to straighten himself out and turn to tend to the cookies, but it was difficult to disguise the erection that strained at the front of the tight, red shorts. Kazuya huffed, his erection was still stiff and ready for action as it sprang from the opening in his trousers, exposed and proud. "When you're done letting the cookies cool, come back here," he commanded, enjoying the way Lee tried to maintain his dignity as he hobbled to the kitchen. "I've got a candy cane that needs licking."

Lee rolled his eyes. "That's so cheesy."

"You started it," Kazuya narrowed his eyes, allowing the other man see him beginning to stroke his erection. "'Come here and suck my dick' doesn't sound as festive, and you seem to like this holiday cheer crap."

Lee turned away to open the door to the oven, though, Kazuya couldn't help but hear his brother chuckle under his breath. "Ho ho ho and to all a good night."


End file.
